


Pink in the night

by Mimzy6bunny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I love them so much, Lesbian Disaster Aoi Asahina, Panic Attacks, a bit asahina centric, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimzy6bunny/pseuds/Mimzy6bunny
Summary: Trembling in fear, Aoi fears this murder game has taken hold of her mind, so she seeks comfort with the only one who she can truly trust. Though she wasn’t expecting Sakura to feel the same.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Pink in the night

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in honor of me listening to mitski all while writing this, which was a bad idea.
> 
> Also, any constructive criticism, feedbacks, tips or whatever, are welcome! Also, sorry if something is worded wrong, english is not my first language.

Never before had Aoi’s own bed seemed so cold and uninviting. She had grown used to getting home late after a full day of training and just crashing into an exhilarating dreamless sleep, but now, she struggled to keep her eyes closed, an increasing amount of dread crept up her spine. Aoi ground her teeth in terror. Constant images of her dead classmates flooding her mind to the brink of exhaustion.

“Ok...” Aoi murmured nervously, as if reprimanding herself, then quickly stood up. “I’m done with this.” She said to no one in particular, rubbing her eyes as if it would wipe away the painful memories from her mind. Usually, her immediate solution was to do a little midnight run. The contrast between the freezing wind on her face against the hot adrenaline pumping through her veins always seemed to calm her down, weird as it was, though now she was stuck in this bizarre mansion-like school, and the only way outside was cold-blooded murder. Aoi chewed on her lower lip as she stared at her tennis shoes bunched up in a corner.

“Should I go outside...?” Asahina thought to herself, but quickly the idea of a murderer lurking nearby, just waiting for a fool like her to wander outside to commit a heinous act, brought her to fastly dismiss the idea. “No way someone would actually do that…” Aoi sat heavily on her bed while weakly gripping the sheets below.

She knew very well what her classmates were capable of.

Sitting still like a doll, Aoi slowly went through the breathing techniques she’d learnt in her many years of athlete training. Although no sports team had ever taught her how to cope through such a desperate situation. More than that, hearing her own ragged breath leave her body in uncontrollable spurts brought her to a shudder, it sounded so fearful, it made Aoi shake from the sudden coldness that took over her body.

Struggling to keep positive among such despair, her mind ran anew trying to find solutions.

“Ok Aoi, you just need to find something to calm you down!” She told herself, smiling shakily “We can get through this!”. She tried to pump herself like she used to before a particularly challenging swimming match. But it felt rather empty when she felt so pathetic.

“Things to calm me down… Things to calm me down.” Asahina kept repeating the words aloud as if they were a mantra to repel madness. Attempting hard to conjure comforting images into her mind, first she tried simple things, things that made her happy, like tasty donuts, ramen and candy. Then more substantial stuff, like her old swimming team, followed by her family, especially small Yuta, with his cute tooth gap and his superhero themed swimming trunks.

It made Asahina smile, but as she least expected it, thoughts of someone else overtook her head. Someone with broad, sturdy muscles, and striking blue eyes that when combined with the calm smile she had, easily brought peace within Aoi’s heart.

Sakura.

Aoi sighed, laying back down in her soft bed, staring dumbly at the ceiling as she hugged a pillow to her chest. Asahina was sure she would’ve gone mad without her dear friend by her side, ready to ease her into the familiar world of workouts and training, driving her away from the craziness of the past few days simply by asking to spend the day together. Not to mention, the small things, like how she could brew the best tea Aoi had ever tasted in her life, and how she would just earnestly smile when Asahina started rambling over and over again about meaningless things that no one but herself seemed to care about…

“I wanna talk to her now…” Asahina confided to no one in particular, hugging her pillow, her voice muffled.

Despite the enormous fear that plagued Asahina until this point, the overwhelming desire to see her friend kept hammering in the back of her head. The girl bit her lip down while weighing the pros and cons of leaving her room. Apparently, the thought of Sakura brought Aoi much more courage than she expected.

“Well, her room is just next to mine…” Aoi kept eyeing the door anxiously “I could be there in less than 10 seconds, no murderer is that quick, Right?!” A few seconds passed and when Aoi caught herself, she was already turning the doorknob, key in hand, and ready to call her friend to her aid. “What am I doing?!” A panicked thought ran through her mind as she tiptoed through the red corridor, ready to bolt like a deer in the headlights.

Soon she was already standing in front of Sakura’s door. All courage from before seemed to dissipate in a cloud, and Asahina panickedly tried to knock loud enough for Sakura to hear, but silent enough that any nearby murderers wouldn't. Before realizing she could’ve just rung the doorbell. “Gods… I’m so stupid”. Aoi found herself red faced as she pressed the doorbell, holding it down a second too long to assure herself Sakura would hear.

Aoi stood expectantly, and as the seconds went by, she started to regret her decision more and more. Though, just as she was ready to lose hope, the door creaked open revealing Aoi’s savior to the world, Asahina felt sparkles go in her eyes as her heartbeat came to a slow stead. “Sakura…” Aoi said dreamily, looking up to smile at her friend, in complete relief.

“Hello, my dear.” Sakura spoke sleepily, her voice drawling in a way Aoi had never heard before and that for some unspeakable reason, made her chest tighten up. “Come in.”

Standing in the middle of the room made Asahina feel rather sheepish for a reason she couldn’t quite fathom. Almost as if it were the first time she went to Sakura’s room. Turning slowly, she came face to face with the aforementioned girl for the first time since she entered. And now that she wasn't blinded by fear. Aoi could take a good look at her friend, though after doing so, she could already feel the words lodging in her throat. Sakura was wearing a pink lacy camisole that went down to her thighs, it didn’t leave much for imagination. Asahina felt herself redden, suddenly unable not to think about how she probably looked like a kid while wearing the old t-shirt with a cartoon mascot she always wore to sleep. Aoi could only mumble dumbly as she averted her gaze.

“Let’s lay down then?” Sakura suddenly spoke, interrupting Aoi’s lack of thought process easily. Seemingly oblivious to her friend’s embarrassment.

“Y-yeah! Let's go!” Taken by surprise, Aoi blushed madly, responding with way more enthusiasm than needed, then practically running to bed so Sakura couldn’t see how flushed her face was. Though that didn’t prepare her for how wildly her heartbeat would drum when, a second later, Sakura’s shoulder brushed against hers as she laid down. It wasn’t the first time they shared a bed, but it was the first time Aoi had such a strong reaction to their intimacy.

Sakura soon faced away from her friend and seemed to resume sleep. After calming down for a few moments, Asahina came to notice just how heavy the silence hung amongst them both, its unexpected presence slowly bringing the girl back to earth, Sakura usually wasn’t this quiet when it was only them together. Asahina couldn’t help but think that, maybe, she’d been sleeping soundly before Aoi’s abrupt appearance put her in a bad mood. The idea of such a thing brought a deep wave of guilt within Aoi.

“Sorry to wake you up… I was scared.” Aoi explained, suddenly feeling very dumb. The fear from before seeming almost childish now that she actually felt safe.

Apparently, Sakura had not been waiting for Asahina to say anything, if the way she startled and her apparent confusion meant anything. Aoi swallowed anxiously, but then her eyes focused on Aoi’s and the soft look she saw in them filled her with hope.

“I-Well, that’s perfectly fine.” Her eyes darted away briefly, “You were scared, after all…” Sakura trailed off.

Still feeling an unreasonable want to justify herself, Aoi started rambling “Uh thanks, It’s just that… I feel safer when I’m with you and... and, you're just so amazing! I-it made me want to see you." She cursed herself for babbling like that, nervously, she gazed over to Sakura.

To her surprise, Sakura seemed to be at a loss for words, her eyes blown wide, now seeming much more awake than before. Asahina feels the need to say more, but Sakura’s face shifts into this intense pensive expression, and Aoi sees for the first time the dark shadows under Sakura’s eyes. It makes the words die in her throat.

“-I was scared, too. Actually.” She seemed to struggle to let the words out, "I couldn’t sleep at all." Aoi doesn’t know how to respond, “In fact, I was thinking of doing the same as you, and going to your room..." Sakura’s voice went shy and Aoi strained her ears to hear better.

"Sakura… You... Wh-Why didn't you go then?" Asahina felt extremely lost at Sakura’s confession, didn’t she know Aoi would be elated to see her? “Y’know I’d want you there, right?”.

Sakura broke eye contact. "I… didn't want you to see me like this. “ The words were sharp, and Asahina felt hurt. ”You were so unhappy, so terrified these last days, I... wanted to be strong for you. But actually… I’m afraid, Hina. I thought my strength would keep me from fear, but apparently my mind is weak...".

Hearing such a thing caused the frustration that slowly rose in Aoi’s chest to boil over. Bringing her to practically fling herself onto Sakura’s body, hugging her tight. her head resting slightly above Sakura's chest. Talking so close, as if she could imprint the words on her friend’s mind.

"You're not weak! Y-you’re the strongest person I know, Sakura! I’m not gonna let anyone say otherwise, not even you! So, don’t even think of hiding your feelings like that… That’ll never make you weak to me...” .

Sakura said nothing, and Aoi could feel how tense she was under her touch. She hugged her tighter, thinking about how much Sakura had protected her and made her feel better over the last few days. Now feeling resolute in doing the same to her.

"You can always come to me Sakura! if you want to, you can sleep in my room every night!"

Sakura let out a small chuckle, and Aoi couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed of her own words when they made the one she cared for the most smile. Aoi dared to look up to her friend, just now realizing how close they were.

"Do you really mean so?" Sakura finally said, her voice uncharacteristically quiet and soft in a way that Asahina couldn't stop the kiss that came after even if she tried. Without thinking, she brought herself up and pressed her lips gently against Sakura’s.

It was quick, and it filled Asahina with sheer cold panic. But only for a moment, she ignored her own fears. Though when she felt Sakura deepen the kiss, finally, all doubts seemed to fly away from the depths of her mind.

It lasted only a moment more, before Aoi pulled away hastily, just the slightest hesitant, surprised as if she hadn't been the one who started the kiss. She opened her eyes wide, only to regret it, as Sakura's close gaze felt too intense to reciprocate.

Looking away, a second that seemed too long went by as both girls didn't know what to do. Aoi herself unable to hear anything but her own heartbeat going crazy inside her ears. Though as the seconds scaled up, Aoi became slowly more and more mortified. Unable to believe her own actions. “Quick!” Her thoughts flew in a hurry, “say something before she hates your guts and refuses to talk to you anymore!” Panickedly, she darted her eyes around looking for something to start a conversation about.

"Huh…. is the camisole new?" Aoi started lamely,"I-I never saw you wearing that before..."

To Asahina's further embarrassment, Sakura started laughing, thought not in a mean way. It was honest and felt spontaneous to her ears. She felt her face burn, unable to drive her eyes away from her friend’s beautiful face.

“Hina, thank you.” Sakura had a shy smile “Can we try again?”

“Try what?”.

Instead of answering, Sakura leant down. Her forehead brushing against Asahina’s own, before their lips touched. Suddenly, Aoi didn’t feel afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got like 5 different drafts of sakuraoi fics I don't think I'll be able to write. this ship rlly got me good.
> 
> yknow, I actually choked up writing that kissing scene, like fr? I can't believe myself sometimes... but Im blamming Mitski for that one. Also, the ending turned out more emotional than I first planned. In fact this was going to be much shorter like a 1000 words or so but i kept being carried away and writing more and more until it became this. It took longer to write too than expected,,,, Also, i feel sakura would be the type to thank someone after kissing. Just a small headcanon i guess. 
> 
> Anyway Thanks for reading! I appreciate it!


End file.
